Bisou
by deannajanine4444
Summary: After the class picnic, Adrien is thinking a lot about Marinette's kiss and Plagg is concerned. *Season 2 spoilers!*


"Kid, would ya stop touching your cheek? It's grossing me out!"

Emerald met chartreuse as Adrien narrowed his eyes at his kwami.

"I don't keep... It's not like... Gah!" The blond ripped his hand from his face and threw himself on his bed with a huff. Plagg sneaked a look at his charge. He had been acting weird ever since he came home from that picnic with his friends in the park, touching the cheek where Marinette kissed him. _Maybe that's it,_ the kwami contemplated. Silence echoed across the high white walls, quickly broken by muffled chewing from Plagg's spot on the desk.

"You got a bisou, so what? We're in France, it's no big deal!" The black cat exclaimed between bites of smelly cheese. He glanced at his charge out of the corner of his eye to gauge his reaction.

With a sigh, Adrien flipped onto his back. He knit his brow at the ceiling for just a moment as he considered the statement. "That's the thing Plagg, it shouldn't be a big deal. I've been kissed on the cheek plenty of times. Although, I don't think I've ever gotten one from Marinette..."

The small cat only let his concern show for a moment. The only thing he hated more than worrying over Adrien was when his charge knew he was worried. "Whatever. Cheese is so much simpler than girls. The only thing to analyze is the flavor! Those beautiful nutty undertones, the rich silkiness, it's all so breathtaking!"

"Okay... Anyway, I'll worry about it later. I have a gala to get ready for."

If one were to look hard enough, they may have noticed the young Agreste heir was acting a little... well, strange. Naturally, given the attendees of the gala, everyone was too preoccupied with the upkeep of their own appearance to pay attention.

Per his father's request, Adrien wore his latest runway suit, complete with a derby hat. Marinette's derby hat.

"Kid, you're doing it again."

"Plagg, be quiet!" The blonde whispered to his jacket as he quickly stepped away from the large hall mirror with flushed cheeks.

"You've walked by that mirror more times than I can count," he stated, miming counting on his paws for good measure. "I know you're a model, kid, but I thought you were better than this."

"I'm not looking at myself, Plagg!" Adrien huffed, crossing his arms indignantly. They soon fell to his sides as he lost resolve and sighed. "It's just this hat. Does it look different to you? It feels strange."

"The hat? Nah, looks the same to me. Could it be because Marinette made it?" the kwami teased.

Turning bright red, the Agreste heir spluttered, straightened the offending hat, and walked back towards the ballroom.

"Adrikiiins!"

"Hey Chloe!" With a smile and a quick wave, he stepped toward his childhood friend. Though she wasn't his favorite person to hang out with, she did make attending events like these a little more tolerable. That is until...

"Come here and let me greet you!" She quickly grabbed his shoulders and loudly smacked her lips against his cheeks. "What's wrong Adrikins?"

Swiftly wiping a contemplating frown from his face, he grinned nervously and faced his friend. "Nothing at all, Chloe! It was nice to see you again so soon, but I had a lot of punch, be right back, bye!"

"I'll be waiting, Adrikins!" Chloe called out after him.

As soon as Adrien shut the bathroom door, Plagg flew from his pocket.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why did you run away from Chloe? And would you stop touching your cheek?!"

After tossing his hat next to the sink, Adrien ran a hand through his hair and leaned on the counter. His fingertips gingerly grazed the side of his face as he examined it in the mirror, mumbling something about it feeling different. "Plagg, a couple weeks ago, over at the ice rink. What did you mean about me going after Marinette?"

"Well, you were supposed to be hanging out with Kagami, but then the second Marinette left you chased after her like you totally forgot about that other girl. Adrien, are you feeling okay? Do you need Camembert?"

Carefully picking up the derby hat, the blonde sighed and turned it over. "I think so Plagg, I just have a lot on my mind." He answered as he gently traced the embroidered signature.

"Eh, don't break your brain kid. Don't overthink it." The kwami flew into the jacket with a smirk on his face.

 _And he says I never give helpful advice._


End file.
